miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Specjal Halloween'owy
Witam po długiej przerwie i jak zwykle nie będę się rozgadywać.Powiem tylko że robie to tak wcześnie ponieważ jak ja tego nie zaczne to przypomne sobie dopiero w listopadzi, a wtedy to będzie za puźno. Zaczynajmy Akcja ! Prolog No elo, nazywam się Aleksander. Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia więc może zaczniemy od początku mojej histori... Zaczeło się to od mojego pra-dziada.Był to rok 1860, jak zawsze jeździł pociągiem , i jak zwykle na gape. Rok 1860 '' ''~Perspektywa Fredyryka Wolf`a ~ Siedziałem sobie wygodnie w wagonie towarowym. Lecz nagle usłyszałem pewien stukot , myśląc że to jakaś mysz zignorowałem go. Od tego mineły może z trzy godziny, co było co najmniej niepokojące. Nagle światło zaczeło migać , było już ciemno. Wyjżałem przez jedy ne okno, które było na końcu wagonu. Stukot powrucił i z karzdą sekundą nasilał. Za oknem było ciemno , więc mało mogłem dostrzec. Lecz kątem oka zauważyłem czarną postać przypominającą człowieka. Nie zastanawiając się długo wszedłem na dach pociągu. - Halo ? - w odpowiedzi usłyszalem tylko rechoczący śmiech. Wtedy z mroku wyszła , postać. Był to mężczyzna co najmniej w mojim wieku. Był on też conajmniej mojego wzrostu. Miał czarne krudkie włosy , na głowie czarny cylinder. Ubrany był w czarny elrgancki płaszcz. Były tylko trzy rzeczy które różniły go od normalnych ludzi. Czyli czerwono-krwiste tęczówki , bardzo blada skura i ostre niczym brzytwy kły. Kły były ochlapane czerwoną cieczą , tak samo jak jego płaszcz. Zaczołem się cofać , a on przybliżać. - Czego chcesz ? - zapytałem dość poważnym głosem -Ja - wskazał na siebie- A czego ty chcesz ? -em... - nie wiedziałem za bardzo co powiedzieć. - Odpowiec mi , czy chcesz żyć czy chcesz umrzeć - znowu zaczoł się śmiać jak psychopata - Ż-żyć - zająknołem się ze strachu, był to w końcu vampir. O którym chodziły legędy że rozrywa swoje ofiary na strzęmpy - Masz szczęście że dziś mam dobry dzień - gwałtownie się przybliżył - bo inaczej byś był kaput-Lecz jak się już na patoczyłeś to -nie zdążył dokończyć bo ja skorzystałem z swojej mocy i przeniknołem przez dach Szybko wyskoczyłem z pociągu i pobiegłem do lasu. Oparłem się o drzewo , myśląc że go zgubiłem . - Och drogi fredryku , przedemną się nie ucieka - powiedział vampir , po czym pokazał swoje kły - Nie prosze ja mam żone i dziecko - spanikowałem - Więc co mi oferujesz - zapytał patrząc mi prosto w oczy - Co tylko chcesz - przełknołem śline - Co tylko chcem ? - powturzył - to może zrobimy taką umowe - nagle w jego ręku pojawił się arkusz papieru- Co drugie pokolenie będę brał twojego pierworodnego na swojego niewolnika . A ty już nigdy nie zobaczysz mnie , ani żadnego innego vampira. Zgadzasz się ? - zapytał vampir - T-tak- powiedziałem nie wiele myśląc - No więc podpisz tu - powiedział podając mi pióro -krwią Lekko naciołem skure na ręce. Szybko podpisałem dokument, po czym on szybko go zagarnoł i zniknoł. Szybkim krokiem wruciłem do domu. C.D.N. Rozdział 1 " Pan Lash i jego bicz" OK jak zawsze zaczynamy. Akcja! - Aleksander - Aleksander - Aleksander !!- Wstawaj !! - Czemu? - zapytałem z zaspanymi oczami - Przecież wiesz co robią z tymi co nie pracują - powiedział szatyn o ksywie "kot", który akurat pucował komode - Wiem - powiedziałem ziewając - To rusz tyłek i pomuż mi z podłogą - powiedział kot i zaczoł myć podłoge - Dobra niech ci będzie , ale zgadzam się tylko dlatego że jesteś mojim przyjacielem- wziołem mokrą szmate i zaczołem pucować podłoge - Niech ci będzie - powiedział wchłonięty pracą Wtedy nagle weszedł nasz przełożony, czyli pan Lash. Nazwaliśmy go tak ponieważ zawsze nosił przy sobie bicz, i tym razem nie było inaczej. Ale pewnie zapytacie się czemu i po co mu bicz ? Jest to pewiena rodzaju kara, ci którzy nie pracóją lub się stawiają. Dostają jeden lub trzy bicze na plecy, albo na twarz. Te wampiry nie znają litości. Nie da się stąd uciec , a nawet jeśli uciekniesz, namieżą cię i sprawią ci takie męczarnie że chyba w piekle było by lepiej. Wiele razy byłem światkiem ich " zabaw ", na początku bili go do utraty przytomności , a potem .... wyrywali wszystkie wnętrzności , choć czasami bez tej utraty przytomności to robili.Oczywiście było to tylko jedna z ich "zabaw". Druga to zgniatarka, miażdżą człowieka w zgniatarce. A potem robią sobie z jego krwi napoje. Jest jeszcze jedna, ale bardzo żadka. Akurat jej nie widziałem , ale wiem że jest to sto razy gorsze od piekła. To może wrućmy do histori - I zobaczymy jak się sprawdziliście wypierdki - powiedział pan Idiota znaczy pan Lash.Po czym odpowiedział- Brudne - wyciągnoł bat zza swojego pasa- Dobrze wiecie co to znaczy bahory- zamachnoł się w celu wcelowania w i tak drżącego chłopaka. - Zostaw go - warknołem - Bo co mi zrobisz - powiedział kpiąco - PSIE - wkurzyłem się nie na żarty. Lecz nie mogłem nic zrobić jeszcze. - Wrrr- zaczołe warczeć, jestem w końcu wilkołakiem to jest śliniejsze odemnie. " Zobaczysz kiedyś zemszcze się za te wszystkie ,poniżania, traktowania mnie i mojego kolegi jak wycieraczki, zobaczysz " - To skoro jesteś taki hętny to ty idziesz na pierwszy ogień - wskazał na mnie po czym zamachnoł się i dostałem batem prosto w plecy. Wszystkie zaklepione rany otworzyły się i krew zaczeła naśąkać moją białą koszule. - Jeszcze się trzymasz - przychnoł pan Debil, po czym postawił swoją stope na mojich plecach i z całej siły przycisnoł mnie do podłogi. Wtedy stało się coś co ja nawet nie dowierzałem. C.D.N Rozdział 2 " Nie dam się omamić vampiże" Mam nadzieje że ktoś to czyta i jak zwykle. Akcja ! Wtedy do pokoju weszła szatynka, a zanią mała brunetka z czarnymi okularami. - Niech pan go zostawi - powiedziała surowo szatynka - Dobrze panno Bane - powiedział Lash , ukłonił się i wyszedł. Ja w tym czasie podniosłem się z podłogi i zaczołem ilustrować dziewczyny. Pierwsza szatynka ''o jednym zielonym i drugim niebieskim oku.Włosy miała spięte w warkocz a na głowie róże.Ubrana była w czarno-czerwoną suknie. Skure miała bardzo bladą , no i miała kły. Więc łatwo było się domyśleć że jest vampirem. Pewnie jest nowa, dlatego nie wie że jesteśmy kmiotkami. ''Druga szatynka. Okulary z czarnymi oprawkami, ubrana w białą koszulke i krudką spudniczke.Na szyi miała złoty łańcuszek.Miała też kocie brązowe uszy i koci pręgowany ogon. W rękach trzymała jakąś teczke, nąstop patrzyła się w podłoge. Była podnuszkiem Panny Bane, była cichą myszką. Spojżałem się na kota, widocznie wpatrywał się w szatynke. - Kot - dzignołem go łokciem , on się otrząsnoł - Dziękujemy za pomoc - powiedziałem w imie ,mnie i mojego kolego - Tak - przytaknoł Kot. - Nie ma zaco - powiedziała i odwruciła się szatynka. Przez chwile jej oczy stały się czerwone. Lecz zignorowałem to Mineło kilka miesięcy od tego zajścia Było zaćmienie księżyca. Stałem akurat przy oknie opserwójąc księżyc. Wtedy ktoś mnie złapał za ręke, ja lekko zadrżałem. - Cześć - przywitała się zadowolona Panna Bane - Dzień dobry Panno Bane - przywitałem się oficjalnie i ukłoniłem się - Może nie tak oficjalnie - powiedziała i chwyciła mnie za krawat- mów mi Felicja- zaczeła kręcić mojim krawatem - D-dobrze - powiedziałem już bardzo przestraszony wtedy raptownie przybliżyła nasze twarze tak że niemalże stykaliśmy się nosami - No nie bój się mnie mój skarbie - pogłaskała mnie po włosach- dobrze - wtedy jej oczy zmieniły kolor na czerwony , a ona chwyciła mnie mocno za włosy. Wtedy przypomniała mi się rada mojego dziadka - Wnuku pamiętaj jak jakaś vampiżyca będzie chciała cię pocałować - przerwał dziadek , zaczeły się ostrzały- Nie daj się omamić- powiedział poczym zniknoł jak dym - Nie daj się omamić - zaczołem to pocichu powtażać - nie daj się omamić - coraz głośniej- Nie dam się omamić- powiedziałem na tyle głośno żeby usłyszała- Nie dam się omamić Vampiże - Nie dasz ? - zapytała i jeszcze mocniej pociągneła mój krawat- Nie ? - popatrzyła mi prosto w oczy, po czym chciała pocałować. Ja nie zastanowiając się ani sekundy. Przeniknołem przez podłoge.I zaczołem uciekać do wyjścia. - No cześć -nagle się pojawiła , a ja w jednej chwili zawruciłem i zaczołem kierować się na dach. Kiedy dotarłem metalowe drzwi nagle się zamkneły , a przedemnom pojawiła się ona. - No niemasz gdzie uciec wilczku - powiedziała przybliżając się. A ja coraz bardziej się oddalając.Stałem jusz na samym końcu dachu. - Niemam gdzie uciec powiadasz - odchyliłem się do tyłu, bóg chcił że akurat trafiłem na przejeżdżający pociąg. - Sajonara - krzyknołem już z pociągu. C.D.N I mój polsat, sorry że rozdziały są takie kródkie. I tak dla zainteresowanych historia dopiero się rozkręca... Rozdział 3 " Przyjaciele z dzieciństwa" Wiedząc że nie moge wrócić do domu. Musiałem dostać się do Paryża bo tam mieszkała moja stara przyjaciółka. Miałem farta bo akurat trafiłem na pociąg który zatrzyma się przy lotnisku, a stamtąd nie długa droga do samolotu i Paryża. Wsiadłem do jakiegoś wagonu i oglądałem przez okno przemijające stacje i drzewa. Wielkie lasy i góry , małe wioski i duże miasta. Dotarliśmy o zmroku, było to jedyne lotnisko które jest oddalone od miasta, z czego niema takiej wielkiej ochrony.I można było się cicho przemknąć do samolotu. Minołem ochrone , wpakowałem się do jakiegoś drewnianego pudła z wielkimi stertami pączków. Wtedy z mojej kieszeni wyleciał Loup.Moje kwami , i zaczoł jeść pączki. - A czemu mi nie pomogłeś gdy psychopatka mnie atakowała ? - powiedziałem obużony - Mi to nie wyglądało na atak - powiedział wkładając sobie całego pączka do buzi - To był atak nie znasz się - powiedziałem i obruciłem się w drugą strone. Loup połknoł -jakby ataki tak wygladały to by było bardzo fajnie- zaczoł śnić na jawie - kobieciarz- warknołem - tchóżliwy szczeniak ! i tak minoł nam cały lot Był już ranek , szybko się wymknołem. Szedłem akurat jakąś ulicą. Gwizdnołem jakieś ubrania i się przebrałem. W końcu nie mogą mnie wytropić. Ubrałem się w białą bluze z czarnym napisem , do tego czarne dzinsy. I czarna husta. Szybko poszłem pod dom mojej starej znajomej. Grzecznie zadzwoniłem. Stałem akurat tuż przed jej drzwiami.Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi. - Dzieńdobry - powiedziałem z uśmiechem - O Aleksander - powiedziała mama mojej koleżanki- Jak się zmieniłeś - zaczeła mnie mieżyć od stup do głów - Moge wejść ? - Jasne wchodzi - powiedziała mama koleżanki i otworzyła szeżej drzwi. Ja jak zwykle rozgościłem się na sofie w salonie. - Co cię tu sprowadza ?-zapytał tata mojej koleżanki który też siedział na sofie - Wie pan jak to u mnie jest - powiedziałem pewnie- A gdzie Marinette ? - U góry z swoją koleżanką - powiedziała pani Dupain-Cheng - Jeśli państwo pozwolą - wstałem - Jasne idź - powiedzieli razem i westchneli C.D.N Rozdział 4 " Panienko " No elo zrobiłam sobie troche przerwy i znowu powracam. I Start! No więc wlazłem po schodach na góre. - No cześć Mari - typowo się przywitałem - Kim ty jesteś i skąd znasz moje imie ? - zapytała mari. Obok Marinette siedziała brunetka z okularami i bluzką w krate. - Ał znowu te drzwi - powiedziałem , a ona prychneła śmiechem. - Alex to ty ? - zapytała nie przestając się śmiać - Ale o co chodzi z tymi drzwiami ? - zapytała brunetka - Bo widzisz Alya za kardzym razem kiedy on do mnie przychodził to dostawał drzwiami w twarz- powiedziała marinette nadal się śmiejąc - No dostawałem tyle razy że moja facjata się na nich odbiła - podrapałem się w kark - No to chono tu- powiedziała Marinette i pokazała mi miejsce na którym miałem usiąść - Z chęcią zkożystam- powiedziałem i siadłem na miejscu Zaczeła się długa rozmowa , od tego jak się poznaliśmy, do tego co lubie jeść. Praktycznie było to bardziej przesuchanie niż rozmowa. Następnego dnia Wstałem wcześnie i poszłem do łazienki, w wiadomym celu. Kiedy zrobiłem wszystkie poranne czynności, postanowiłem się przejść. No więc Alya musiała już iść. A cały dzień minoł jak z bicza strzelił. Jutro będzie poniedziałek , no i będe musiał zrobić wszystkie formalności. Żeby przepisać się do szkoły do której chodzi marinette. Perspektywa Jasmin - Ło nie sądziłam że Paryż jest taki duży- jechałam akurat samochodem do mojego kuzyna - Panienko -powiedział mój kierowca. - Tak ? - podniosłam - Już jesteśmy - powiedział kierowca , a ja wysiadłam Byłam przed domem mojego kuzyna. Był już wieczór więc poszłam do pokoju gościnnego, była już godzina 22, więc Nino dawno spał. C.D.N Rozdział 5 " Aniołek " No więc pisze to po raz trzeci i coraz bardziej się wkurzam. Bo co chwile odłącza się prąd, przez co wszystko mi kasuje. No no to zaczynamy ~pers: Jasmin ~ No więc miałam dość , no nietypowy koszmar. A zresztą przekonajcie się. Była na korytarzu , w mojim domu. Szłam korytarzem, na nim był wyłożony zielony dywan. Wpatrywałam się w zdjęcia , mnie i mojich rodzicieli. Lecz twarze rodziców były zamazane. Wtedy zza chmur wyszedł księżyc i oświetlił zdjęcie. Pojawiła się kolejna postać , była ona ubrana w czarną sukienke do kolan, i miała żułte oczy , a białka czarne. Poza tym była identyczna jak ja. Tak jak by cień. Wtedy usłyszałam głos dobiegający z jakiegoś pokoju. Zajżałam przez dziurke od klucza. - Mówcie gdzie ona jest - warkneła kobieta. - Nigdy wiedzimo - powiedział tata - A więc chcecie zginąć- powiedziała i zapaliła zapalniczke Ja przez przypadek pociągnełam obrus, z jednej z małych komud. Wazon spadł na ziemie i rozbił się , tworząc nie mały chałas. Otworzyła drzwi lecz mnie nie zauważyła.Zamkneła drzwi , a ja szybko się obudziłam. Obok mnie leżała Loti , a na poduszce leżał Goldi. - To był tylko koszmar - zaczełam głęboko oddychać. - Jasmin , jasmin , Jasmin!- powiedział nalegający Goldi , który się obudził. - Co chcesz Goldi ? - zapytałam patrząc na moje kwami ( tak ona ma aż dwa kwami ), wtedy goldi`emu zaczoł burczeć brzuch. - Dobra choć- wstałam z łużka i na palcach poszłam do kuchni. Podsuchałam , rozmowe mojego wójka. - Biedne dziecko - powiedział wujek - To co z nią zrobimy ? - zapytał głos z suchawki - Puki co zostanie tutaj aż do wakacji wtedy będziemy kombinować- powiedział wujek. Po chwili otrząsnełam się i z chukiem walnełam w łużko. Przy okazji waląc głową w ściane. Nie wiem jak to opisać , byłam przerażona i jednocześnie smutna , bardzo smutna. Wtedy Loti się obudziła. - Czemu płaczesz ? - zapytała Loti ocierając łzy z mojich policzków , swoją łapką. - No już nie pałcz - powiedział dość surowym głosem Goldi . A ja jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakałam. - No już już - powiedziałą loti przytulając się do mojego policzka- A mości pan niech zamknie swój niewypażony język- powiedziała Loti zwracając się do Goldiego - Ja ? - zapytał goldi - A widzisz tu innego faceta - powiedziała Loti , a goldi nie odezwał się już anisłowem. ~per: Aleksander Wolf~ Była godzina czwarta nad rane. A ja spacerowałem sobie ulicami miasta. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania